


Twitch Streamer

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Other, Short, Short One Shot, Twitch Streamer - Freeform, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms watches you play a video game.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Twitch Streamer

Brahms leaned against the wall, watching you cussing at the computer screen. Or to the camera, he wasn’t entirely sure how all this worked. You were really into whatever game you were playing, but of course Brahms had no idea what it was you were playing. He’d never touched a video game in his life.

You were curled up in your special gaming chair, headphones with a mic on your head, and your favorite backdrop behind you. When you had set up, Brahms asked why you couldn’t just set up in the office, and you’d insisted that having a background that people could remember was important. He didn’t understand a single word you said when it came to all of this, so he just took your word for it.

“No, no no!” You shrieked, leaning closer to the screen. “Stop scaring me because I can’t make funny jokes when I’m scared!” 

He smiled to himself when you screamed again and jumped back in your chair. Apparently whatever game you were playing was supposed to be scary. He couldn’t tell if you were actually scared or if you were just carrying on for the drama of it. 

Apparently, a lot of people online really loved you. He couldn’t understand the appeal of putting your face out there for anyone to see, but you loved streaming as much as he loved most of his hobbies. He saw how much effort he put into it, how many hours you spent preparing and playing and doing all of the other things needed for it.

“Oh my god, please don’t look at me or see me I’m being so quiet no no!” You shouted.

Brahms covered his mouth and stifled a chuckle, not wanting to get picked up by your microphone. Even if he didn’t understand a single thing about this hobby, he was still your biggest fan. He watched you every time you played a game.


End file.
